Idiotic Judgement
by Midori-Emmi
Summary: Being the only sane one among his crazy senpai-tachi, Zaizen was sure of his judgement, but should he be? Something about Kenya just...attracted. "My senpai-tachi…are idiots," the raven said to himself "…especially that idiot Speed Star…" ONESHOT.


**Hi everyone^^ I've been busy, and hence the lack of updates.**

**Well for this oneshot, I got the inspiration from a classmate, who apparently prides herself for falling for the most unusual guys. I'll give an example. The other time I passed my then half-finished chapter 9 of Eternally to her, she said she liked whoever I described at the start (Niou) already…ultimately stalking his pics on Google.**

**And a few weeks after that…I have an Oshitari Kenya fangirl hot on my tail.**

**So um…I dedicate this oneshot to her, Yanagi Hanabusa, for putting up with my consistent (and immensely irritating) POT fangirling at school. Sorry though, for the apparent lack of Kenya-centric moments :/**

**Disclaimer: You might wanna take a second look at the web address and see what's written there…**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, repeated use of words like "stupid", "idiot", slight OOCness, fluff…and whatever you deem fit to slot in here.**

* * *

There was absolutely no doubt that Shitenhouji possessed less than normal students.

There was even less question as to the apparent lack of sanity in the group known as the Shitenhouji tennis regulars. Except for maybe, one Zaizen Hikaru.

He was the one person who had managed to keep his sanity, his good results, and his awesome tennis-playing skills in spite of it all. Oh yeah, Zaizen was proud of his sanity and genius, and most of all…of his ability not to laugh. His seniors seriously had too much time on their hands to actually be able to pull joke after joke on him in rapid succession just so they could see him laugh. "He who laughs first wins"…that was, to put it bluntly, a stupid motto for a school to have.

The second year had also noticed his team's appreciation (or rather, lack thereof) of the female populace of the school. Sure, the school did not boast of the hottest guys nor the greatest beauties, but some of the girls who came to watch them practice were admittedly attractive. One would think that with all those fangirls swarming about, the Shitenhouji tennis regulars would have gotten girlfriends already (except for Koharu and Yuuji- those two need a story on their own)…but no. Shiraishi came the closest to that but his message was clear "We're friends and nothing more." Apparently tennis bred appreciation more for the Y-chromosome than its more feminine counterpart. Yes, guys have X-chromosomes too but that's besides the point.

Oshitari Kenya was a Shitenhouji tennis regular. 3rd year, male, and does things a little too hastily and rashly for his own good. Considerably normal, sans maybe his bleached hair and constant ego-boosting self-proclamation of being Naniwa's Speed Star. That can most definitely be considered normal, because with a captain that shouts "Ecstasy~!" in any random fit of inspiration at any random moment sounding like he's high on drugs…anything is normal, really.

Then, in all honesty and all of the reasons why Koharu and Yuuji are practically stuck at the hip, why was it so hard for Zaizen to take his gaze off him? He could most definitely think of many girls (and perhaps a few boys) that were so much better than that senpai but in the end all his thoughts always returned to that one senpai who could not hold his own on a balancing beam for more than 10 seconds. What was it, really…that made it so hard to look away? The poker-faced second year had already come to terms with his sexuality and so this was nothing new. Sometimes, boys were better than girls.

Thing was…his doubles partner and closest senpai was the one person he had least expected to have a crush on (ironically). This annoying crush was so persistent, not too mention really distracting.

If anything, that annoying feeling grew stronger. It did not help that Shiraishi had them practice together almost every practice on the account of needing them to develop their doubles teamwork and strategies. That practically spelt disaster in huge, bold, block letters for said boy's self and emotional control. What had been annoying puppy love had progressed on to a full-blown crush and before he knew it, Zaizen Hikaru realized…that he had already fallen in love with Oshitari Kenya.

It was not just feeling awkward when the other was too close. Neither was it thinking about how you would never be able to live without the one you love by your side. The emotion was really simple. All the raven needed to know that this was real, was that his heart went faster, his mood higher, and his resolve stronger. When one truly loved another, flaws were overlooked and perfections defined. Zaizen found more and more perfections in his person of interest with each passing day. Yet, there was this one annoying and he meant seriously annoying flaw that kept showing up- Kenya's inability to sense things. Well, the general human populace often lacked the ability to read emotions deeply, much less know the hidden messages behind certain actions others did. Those who could formed a tiny minority. However, when Kenya had failed to respond even after the junior gave him a wristband saying "I really like you, Kenya-senpai"…the younger regular really had to wonder- who dropped his senpai on his head as a baby? His aunt or his mother? He was far more willing to bet on the latter for his love interest's cousin, Oshitari Yuushi, was a dozen times saner than the whole Shitenhouji regular team combined.

The captain truly pitied his forlorn junior. After all, his fellow third year may play great tennis, but left much to desire in the romance department.

"Zaizen-kun…I wish you the best of luck in your next endeavor." Shiraishi laid a reassuring hand on the distraught boy's shoulder.

"Yeah…"

Darn it…darn it all! Zaizen slammed the door to the locker room behind him, confining himself in the stuffy space. What did he seriously have to do to get Kenya's attention? Was there even a possible way to make his message even clearer and completely obvious than it already was?

"_Actually…there is…" _

His inner voice chided.

"_You never told him face to face, have you?"_

Well…that much was true. He had done everything short of a full-out and direct confession cum confrontation with his doubles partner. Now that he thought of it…the black-haired boy realized that it was completely possible for Oshitari to misunderstand everything from before. Everything he did…they were all things any typical fangirl might do! Maybe…maybe he really thought his junior was passing stuff to him on their behalf!

Zaizen thus fell 'OTL' style to the floor in despair and utter realization in epic proportions. How could not have thought of that? Was being with all his crazy senpai-tachi depleting his IQ without him knowing?

A fist slammed onto his locker door, and the second year was hardly surprised it was his own.

"My senpai-tachi…are idiots…" the raven ran a hand through his short hair, a blush involuntarily creeping onto his unsuspecting cheeks.

"…especially that idiot Speed Star…"

"Oh? Did I hear my name being called?"

Holy mother of…whoever! If Oshitari Kenya had been in the locker room the whole time…been listening to him…watching him…oh goodness. Zaizen paled even while still blushing deeply, making for a peculiar sight. He regretted not making an immediate run for it as he found his right arm pinned to the lockers by Kenya's left one. Their faces were brought so close they could take in the details of the other's face, and their gazes were…intense.

"Exactly what I said, you're an idiot, senpai!" the raven yelled.

It was a futile struggle. The older boy was stronger, and Zaizen could not take his stupid obliviousness anymore.

"Really? Is that…is that all everyone thinks of me?"

The bleached-haired senior in front of him looked so sad, the junior wanted to bury himself into a hole for hurting him with his words. There was no way he intended it like that. Clenching his left fist, he looked into the eyes of the taller one.

"I-I'm the idiot…"

There, he said it. What he never thought he would say even if the Earth freezed over.

"I was wondering when you would finally say it."

Yeah, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say tha- wait a minute…what?

"Wha-"

The older boy pinned his junior's other arm onto another part of the door.

"I'm not stupid. I'm not an idiot. I knew about it the moment you handed me that wet towel on that day. Long before you gave me that wristband with the crazy print on it. I was just scared…scared to get my hopes up and then get hurt should you leave…because…"

Kenya…he was blushing too?

"…I like you too!"

The raven's eye widened. His senpai knew everything. He knew how Zaizen had felt from the very start. And most of all, he returned those feelings.

"Baka-senpai!"

Perhaps the senior had been too careless. Why else would he currently be on the floor, trapped in an almost cliché suggestive position due to his split second distraction? By someone younger than him no less.

"…you could have just told me! All this while…" Zaizen had by now discarded his emotional dam. Oh how could the other be so cruel, even when he knew…

The Oshitari knew he was in trouble- he had never been good with tears after all.

The raven only saw a flash of his senpai's trademark bleached hair as a warning before another pair of lips closed over his own, as another arm held him in place by the collar/ It was probably the most awkward situation in the history of awkwardness but…it felt really good, right even. Those lips were soft, even belonging to someone who stayed out in the scorching sun for most of the day. Slowly and hesitatingly, like a child learning to walk…the younger one kissed back.

It was nothing, just a small kiss. It was just seconds later that they broke apart, the initiator at least looking sheepish for what he had forced onto the second year.

"Maybe my senpai…and senpai-tachi aren't stupid after all…"

The third year smirked.

"Don't you mean boyfriend?" he winked.

Yet before Zaizen could come back with a retort, the younger one suddenly snapped his head up and started glaring daggers at the locker room door. It was a wonder that piece of wood had not spontaneously combusted from the sheer intensity of it.

"I completely…"

Zaizen threw a tennis ball up. Wait when did he get hold of that?

"…take back what I said about my senpai-tachi NOT being idiots!"

The green fuzz zipped through the air, landing precisely on the door handle. Said door immediately swung open to reveal the rest of the Shitenhouji tennis regulars on the ground in a heap, pointing to the fact that they had been eavesdropping totem pole-style the whole time. The young genius had really thought better of his now-looking-very-sheepish-and-apologetic captain than to allow the others to do such a thing.

There was only one thought running through one Oshitari Kenya's mind as he was treated to the sight of his new boyfriend chasing his fellow teammates around with a racket and some tennis balls (seriously, there is no need to mention how he used those).

"Oh why did I not do this earlier…" he pondered.

Some things never change. Some of those things included the simplicity of Kenya's thinking, and him seeing perfect reason in his junior bullying his seniors.

The End

* * *

**In all honesty…I just cannot see Kenya taking the initiative :P**

**Please Review! Reviews are the air we authors breathe, the food we authors eat, the water we authors drink! Don't let us die just like that!**

**Comments and Constructive Criticism please? We all love the 3 Cs! XD**


End file.
